G18
The G18 is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was first seen used in a demonstration, during the snowmobile chase at the end of Cliffhanger. The pistol is depicted in a "two tone black and flat dark earth" color scheme. History It is a select-fire version of the Glock 17 pistol, with semi/fully automatic fire modes. It was created for Austrian counter-terrorists and considered one of the few 'true' machine pistols. The handgun was adopted into service with the Austrian military and police forces in 1982 as the P80 (Pistole 80), with an initial order for 25,000 guns. The Glock 17 outperformed 8 different pistols from five other established manufacturers (Heckler & Koch offered their P7M8, P7M13 and P9S, SIG-Sauer of Switzerland bid with their P220 and P226 models, Beretta of Italy submitted their model 92SB-F, FN Herstal proposed an updated variant of the Browning Hi-Power and the home-grown Steyr entered the competition with the GB). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in Cliffhanger, and can be found in some of the levels such as "Takedown" or "Loose Ends". In multiplayer it is a highly effective short-mid range weapon, but has huge upwards recoil. Its firing rate is on par with some of the LMGs, making it both powerful and uncontrollable in full auto. It can have the Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Akimbo, EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight, Full Metal Jacket, and Extended Magazines as attachments. Unlike most pistols, the G18 is held in one hand and arguably bridges the gap between the game's semiautomatic and machine pistols in terms of handling (i.e. draw and aim down sights time), which can make it a competitive option for a sidearm. If wielding akimbo Glocks, fire both pistols in 3 round bursts to reduce recoil and increase the accuracy. Trivia *The Glock 18 has very noticeable recoil. A good tactic is to aim at an enemy's legs or groin as the recoil will make the gun rise into the chest and head region. *The silencer reduces the G18's recoil significantly. *Also, the Glock is extremely accurate with the Akimbo attachment, with one of the smallest hip-fire aiming reticles out of any Akimbo pair, more so with Steady Aim. This makes it a highly effective weapon at close to medium range with its high rate of fire and ammo capacity. *The Glock is held in the left hand on the snowmobile, when seconds before Roach got on, he used his right. This is because the throttle on a snowmobile is on the right side of the handlebar. *A Glock pistol (not necessarily the Glock 18) is the icon for the Last Stand perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The gun was incorrectly modeled in Modern Warfare 2, as it does not have the Glock 18's characteristic selector switch on the side of the slide. *The Create-a-Class picture lacks the extended magazine found in actual gameplay, although the magazine might have been taken out to save space. *When the Glock's slide is locked back and the gun is reloaded, the slide release isn't used. Instead, the slide is pulled back farther and released. *If you look at the gun through the sniper scope on the slide it actually says Gluke instead of Glock. This is presumably for copyright reasons. *On Infinity Ward's official website, the Glock 18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Modern Warfare 2. *In campaign some enemies fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fires it semi-auto. It changes to full auto once you pick it up from the dead enemy. *When sprinting with the G18, the camera oddly twitches to the side, although it's hardly noticeable unless you are running with Marathon. *The pistol's sights unusually combine both the Three-dot profile with a dot-border profile found standard on Glock pistols. In real life, such a combination would actually be redundant or useless. *All Task Force 141 use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape. File:G18 6.png|The Glock 18 Category:Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer